


Crushes and Yarns of Wool

by SugaryMystery



Series: Requests [2]
Category: Original Work, exophilia - Fandom, exophilia writing - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Original work - Freeform, ratfolk, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24760567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugaryMystery/pseuds/SugaryMystery
Summary: Your mother's birthday is just around the corner and you know exactly what to give her as a present. However, you never thought you would be able to find something more than just knitting needles and yarns of wool.
Relationships: Female Cryptid x Male Human, Female Monster x Male Human, Female Ratfolk x Male Reader
Series: Requests [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789153
Kudos: 2





	Crushes and Yarns of Wool

**Author's Note:**

> A request for @goats-and-pancakes on Tumblr (I'm sorry it took so long) Here's your short story with a ratfolk lady! I hope it's of your liking <3

I never truly understood why people would consider knitting a fun hobby to do. My mother often ends up with calloused hands, tired fingers, and pain in her back whenever she finished another blanket. She would always complain about the issues. ‘’Why don’t you stop?’’ one day I asked her, being completely honest and she looked at me as I were insane.

No wonder it never called my attention before. I do appreciate; all those warm baggy sweaters my mom made for me save from the cold weather of winter, and even though my classmates find my knitted laptop bag a little quirky, it’s a lifesaver.

That’s why I took the bus early today, all the way to the center near the market. It is the only place I’ve seen where they sell all sort of stuff you wouldn’t usually find in the dollar store or the mall; crafting shops where all over the place, painting, embroidery, woodwork, and how to one who sells rolls and more rolls of fabric by the meter.

As I pass through them I suddenly feel overwhelmed by the amount of stuff displayed on the shelves. One of them positively caught my attention, unlike the other who looked a little cluttered, this one was decorated in a more organized fashion; different types of wool, lace, and threads were on display, all of them with a tiny paper attached to them with their name or color and the price.

I wasn’t sure if wool should be cheap or expensive, then again I wasn’t familiarized in the slighted about what type was best for what. I decided it would be wiser to enter the shop and ask whoever was attending to illustrate me better in the art, better to spend well the little money I have.

As I opened the door I was welcomed by the sound of a tiny bell attached to the top of the door. ‘’I’ll be right there!’’ a high pitched feminine voice welcomed me. Instead of waiting in the door, I took a better look around; the shop didn’t only sell yarn but also knitting needles of all sizes, regular needles as well as the ones you use for embroidery, pins that seemed to be made of plastic, and other strange tools I couldn’t quite identify.

A door was open and I saw what seemed to be the person who answered me carrying a stack of three heavy boxes. I could only see that she was wearing a long pink skirt with lace on the bottom, two feet with five long toes cover in a milk-white fur, and behind them, a long hairless tail.

I acted quickly and help her, grabbing the boxes realizing they weren’t that heavy at all but must have been difficult to carry around since they blocked her sight completely. I left them on the floor, thinking it would be easier for her to grab whatever was inside them.

‘’Thank you’’ she replied gently as I put the one on top beside the other two. I turned around, finally looking at the unknown shop keeper.

She was small, going just a head above my hip. She had large ears that were round and painted a rosy pink on the insides. Her features were the same of one of these rats you would see on a lab; a muzzle with a pink tiny nose, equally large whiskers, red eyes like two berries, and her hands were just like their feet, expect, they only had four long fingers instead of five.

She seemed a little nervous, hiding her tail out the way and moving her hands anxiously. I noticed I was staring at her without blinking, I worry that I might have looked like a creep to her. ‘’No worries. I’m here because I need to buy something but I have no clue what it’d be best’’

Her ears lifted instantly, excitement sparkling in her red eyes at the sound of my words. ‘’Well, let me show you!’’ she grabbed me by the sleeve and pulled me to the front desk. ‘’What are you looking for exactly? Any idea?’’

I told her what my mom liked to knit, a few basic colors I always saw her buying, as well as those I knew, were her favorites. She started asking questions too; ‘’does she have all knitting needles? Does she know how to crochet too? Does she have round-counters or dividers?’’ thankfully she showed me a book with drawings of all the things she was mentioning, I learned a thing or two too.

I end up picking only a few yarns of different colors of wool, the softest I could feel with my hands, and I bought a bunch of other things I was sure my mother didn’t have yet. The girl also sold me a knitting magazine with a few new patterns I thought my mother would be interested in, I was using the sweaters I had as a guide for it.

‘’Thank you’’ I said to her. ‘’I would have spent my money on anything if it weren't for your help. You saved my mother’s birthday present’’ I chuckled.

She clapped her hands together. ‘’You’re buying your mom such a considerate gift! That so sweet of you!’’. I blushed, even though I have heard the same from my mom’s friend whenever I got to pick her up for her weekly knitting club meetings.

I loved to see how her eyes would sparkle like those candied apples one can get on carnivals, she was very sweet too in voice and personality. I felt funny, my pale cheeks getting redder just by looking at this small thing of a person.

I pay for my stuff and thank her one last time. I was content with my buy, and I was sure my mother will be too. After the party, it might be a good idea to come back at least to tell her what my mom thought of the choices she made.

* * *

My mom was overjoyed and showered me with compliments and kisses on the cheek. She loved everything I got for her, especially the knitting magazine, already excited to try the new patterns in it. I felt happy, and after having pizza and beer for dinner to celebrate, we took a picture and uploaded it to our Instagram stories.

The next day I took the same bus and went to the same shop. The girl was organizing some buttons inside some plastic bags when I came in, she was surprised to see me and dropped the bag she was holding. I helped her pick them up and without realizing, I helped her organize all different types of buttons by material, color, and shape.

‘’I’m very thankful for your help’’ she said, offering me a box of juice as well as some nut bars.

‘’It’s okay. I didn’t have much to do since the knitting club was hosting a second birthday party for my mom, so I don’t need to pick her up until nighttime’’. I showed her the picture we took and mention her how happy my mom was with her choices.

A few other customers enter the shop, all of them knew exactly what they were looking for unlike me. I would just hang out sitting on a chair behind the front desk, whenever she needed to carry heavy objects or pulling something out of the higher selves I would offer my help. Most of the time there was little to do and we would enjoy each other’s company.

I learned her name was Chibben, but most of her family called her Chi, which I found massively adorable. Her shop was inherited from one of her grandmothers who choose to stay in the countryside but visit them often, being just one grandchild out of twenty-five, and she was sure they weren’t going to miss her much.

She was such a curious creature for me, not just because I’ve never met other ratfolk, but because it was such a hard thing for me to actually connect with a stranger. 

* * *

And so I started coming to the shop regularly. My mother would often send me there just to buy more magazines, or to see if she had the exact color she was looking for a specific project in mind. It was nice just to find any excuse to go see her, even if I wasn’t going to buy anything, spending time with her was ten times better than staying locked in my room. My mother already knew I was up to something, thankfully she didn’t mention it.

One evening I went to check on her, I even brought her some almond chocolate I knew he liked. She was wearing a loose dress that still covered her hind legs, many times she has mentioned to me that she doesn’t feel comfortable showing them because people often looking at her weird, and she was gentle sweeping the wooden floor. However, she seemed off, colder, she didn’t even turn to greet me.

‘’Something happened?’’ I worried something might happen to her, however, I knew I couldn’t push her to tell me.

‘’You shouldn’t come here so often’’ was all she said. I didn’t understand where all of this was coming for.

‘’Have I done something wrong? If I did something please tell me, at least to apologize’’ she didn’t answer me. ‘’If you don’t like me here, I’m sorry. I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable’’

‘’That’s not what I mean!’’ she screamed, almost dropping the broom. ‘’You know what they say about us’’ she murmured, maybe she thought I wasn’t listening.

‘’Us?’’ I asked confused.

‘’You know!’’ she protested, then she pointed to her face. ‘’Ratfolk’’ I nodded, although I still didn’t get it and my face clearly showed it. ‘’They say our roots condemn us, how we use to be thieves and tricksters back in the old days, and how those traits are passed through the blood’’ she grimaced.

It pained me to hear that. How can people think such horrible things about her?! She looks so soft, round, huggable, and fluffy!

‘’You should only come here when necessary, I don’t want people to say things about you too. I’ve lost many friends because of that’’

I don’t know why I did it, especially knowing that I am the most touched-repulsed person when it comes to showing affection, the only exception being my mother. So I wasn’t truly sure why I chose to hug her at that moment.

It felt… right. She was so small but so warm, tensing a little under my embrace but slowly melting in it. Being this close to her I noticed she was wearing some sort of floral perfume, it suited her perfectly. Sweet but dim, subtle even.

‘’Well. We can always meet somewhere else. There’s this little bistro near the mall where they play jazz during the nights or the small coffee shop where they sell magic hot chocolate, or we could just stroll in the plaza for a change of pace?’’

I heard her sobbing slowly. Without removing my arms around her she wiped her tears. ‘’Do you mean it?’’ she sobbed. ‘’You’re not saying that because you want to make fun of me?’’

I shook my head before resting it on top of hers. ‘’You can always punch me if that’s the case, but I am being serious. I would very much like to have a proper date with you’’

She nodded her head and I finally let go of her. She gave me her number and we promised to meet in front of the fountain the next weekend by lunchtime, I was already excited even though my face didn’t show much.

I know I have nothing to worry about if she wants to steal something from me. She already has… she has started to steal my heart.


End file.
